Avian Arena Strategies
11 Tower Spots Picture and tips coming soon! 13 Tower Spots (Version A) Tips: Use slow towers at the entrances, followed by a poison tower. At the point in the bottom, where the 2 paths come together, place AoE towers, like Volcano/Well of Souls. You can use Bolas Towers to fill up the open spots. Fill up your cards with Clarion Call, Bladestorm and Valorius. 13 Tower Spots (Version B) Tips: A recommended number of three heroes is correct. To complete this arena level, you must use Bolas Towers, Lightning Towers, and Slowdown Towers. For your spells, use Clarion Call and Bladestorm. When playing the level, evenly split each side and equally place towers to each side. 14 Tower Spots Tips: Almost the same as the tips for the map with 13 spots, except this time you might need some more micro management, because some of the birds will get through your middle defenses. You can counter that by placing slowdown and bolas at the end. Upgrade the teleport ability on the slowdown towers in the back. This map also has 2 more remote spots only useful for Snipers or upgraded Archer Towers. 15 Tower Spots (Version A) Tips: Probably one of the easiest Arena Maps. Just place some AoE at the point where the roads come together in the bottom and slow, bolas, poison on the other spots. 15 Tower Spots (Version B) Tips: Place slowdown towers and AoE at the entrances and the points where the roads come together. Add snipers and bolas. Use spells and place soldiers at the points where the roads come together to block the enemy. 15 Tower Spots (Version C) Tips: Slowdown and teleport Slowdown at entrances, followed by AoE. Place soldiers and a slowdown tower at the bottom right crossroad. Block or slowdown soldiers at that point. 16 Tower Spots (Version A) Tips: Use slowdown towers at the entrances, followed by poison or archer towers. In the middle, where the paths come together use AoE towers, like volcano. To stop birds that are getting through, use bolas towers and/or lightning towers. Use your bladestorm on big groups. If you want more firepower, u can also use sniper towers in the back, but this will cost you a spell card. 16 Tower Spots (Version B) Tips: Place 1 slowdown and 1 poison tower at each entrance. Place Well of souls and 1 volcano at the left intersection and 2 volcanoes at the right intersection. Place your third poison tower along the top road on the right side and another slow tower on the left of it. Place 2 bolas towers on the open spots on the left side and 2 bolas towers on the open spots on the right right. Place your last slowdown tower in the bottom middle. 16 Tower Spots (Version C) Tips: Coming soon! 18 Tower Spots Picture and tips coming soon! 19 Tower Spots Tips: Hold the obvious chokepoint down with your AoE of choice and heroes. Slow and Bolas Towers in front, Snipers behind. 21 Tower Spots Tips: Coming soon! 22 Tower Spots Pic and tips coming soon! Tips! When you start the arena, you can exit the arena before you have placed any towers without losing your arena ticket. This is an easy way to "scout" which arena map you have..